Salah Tembak (repost)
by Jun96
Summary: pengumuman FF "salah tembak"
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Salah Tembak**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Other member NCT**

 **Pairing :**

 **Noren**

 **Markmin**

 **Summary: Jeno ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Na Jeamin, akan tetapi takdir membuatnya jadian dengan Huang Renjun yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung setahun sudah seorang pangeran sekolah Lee Jeno memendam rasa pada temannya yang sangat manis Na Jeamin. Dan hari ini mantap sudah hati seorang Lee Jeno untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati Na Jaemin. Atas saran dari teman baiknya Haechan, Jeno menempelkan sticky note berisi ajakan untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah di meja yang di yakini nya meja dari Jaemin. Setelah menempelkan sticky note itu, Jeno pun meninggalkan kelas Jaemin dan menuju ke kelasnya sendiri yang letaknya berbeda dua ruangan dari kelas Jeamin.

.

 **Sepulang sekolah…**

Dengan antusias Jeno berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah, dia sudah sangat tidak sabar menemui Jaemin walau hatinya sedikit takut akan menelan pahitnya penolakan. Saat di lorong jalan menuju taman, Jeno melihat Jaemin berlari riang ke arahnya, Jeno bingung kenapa Jeamin ada di sini dan bukan menunggunya di taman belakang.

"Jaemin kau… kenapa disini?" Tanya Jeno yang masih sedikit shock dengan kedatangan Jaemin.

"aku…tadi… aku habis bertemu dengan Mark sunbae, tadi dia menyatakan perasaannya pada ku, dan kau tahu Jeno sekarang kami sudah resmi pacaran!" ujar malu malu namun bersemangat Jaemin.

Mendengar hal itu hati Jeno serasa tertusuk ribuan pedang, sungguh sakit luar biasa. Di saat dia sudah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya, dia malah kalah start dengan orang lain. Untuk seseat Jeno hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jeno! Ya! Lee Jeno!" Jaemin menyadarkan Jeno dari lamunannya. "hey kenapa kau diam begitu?"

"o-oh tidak papa" Jeno berusaha menekan emosinya agar terlihat normal di depan Jaemin.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, eh Jeno kamu mau ngapain kesini? Mau nembak seseorang juga ya? Atau jangan jangan kau mau menembak Huang Renjun! Astaga pasti iya! Aku melihat Renjun menunggu seseorang di taman belakang, kau pasti mau menembaknya kan Jeno!" ucap Jaemin dengan nada yang terlampau ceria sampai mengabaikan ekspresi Jeno yang bingung dengan perkataan Jaemin.

"Renjun?" Tanya jeno bingung.

"iya Renjun, Huang Renjun si imut oranye dari kelas ku! Aku melihatnya menunggu seseorang dan ku simpulkan pasti akan ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan aku melihatmu berjalan ke arah menuju taman belakang, pasti kau akan menemui Renjun dan menyatakan perasaan mu padanya, iya kan iya kan?" Jaemin menyenggol nyenggol lengan Jeno.

"ehm…" Jeno mengerti sekarang, pasti dia salah meletakan sticky note di bangku anak yang bernama Huang Renjun itu dan Jaemin malah salah sangka jika dia akan menembak Huang Renjun. Yang benar saja, tau anak nya saja tidak.

"Jeno-ah kau harus semangat! Aku yakin Renjun akan menerima mu, dia selalu mengamati mu dari kejauhan dia tertarik pada mu dan aku tidak menyangka kau juga tertarik padanya. Kau itu sangat pandai memilih orang, Renjun adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Sekarang cepat temui dia!" Jaemin terus mengoceh sambil menarik Jeno ke arah taman belakang.

"tta-tapi Jaem… tunggu…" Jeno berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaemin yang menariknya namun Jaemin masik kukuh menyeretnya ke arah taman belakang dan sesampainya di ujung lorong Jaemin berhenti. Jeno bisa melihat anak yang bernama Huang Renjun itu tengah berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di taman itu.

"aku tau kau gugup, tapi kau harus berani. Aku yakin Renjun akan menerimamu, kalian serasi. Ayo cepat kesana temui dia" Jaemin mendorong Jeno sekuat tenaga sampai Jeno memasuki area taman.

Sebenarnya Jeno ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Yang benar saja, dia tidak mengenal anak itu dan Jaemin orang yang di sukainya menyuruhnya untuk menembak anak yang tidak dia kenal, cerita tragis macam apa ini. Jeno membalikan tubuh dan mengambil ancang ancang akan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun ia melihat Jaemin yang bersorak heboh tanpa suara mengisyaratkan agar Jeno menuju ke arah Renjun. Dengan amat sangat berat hati Jeno membalikan badan lagi dan berjalan ragu kea rah Ranjun.

Sesampainya Jeno di hadapan Renjun, Jeno di suguhi tatapan malu malu dari seorang Huang Renjun. Sebenarnya Renjun anak yang sangat manis dan imut, namun sayangnya mata Jeno masih buta untuk melihat keindahan orang lain selain Na Jaemin.

"a-anu… itu… Jeno-ssi? Ehm… untuk apa kau menyuruh ku kemari?" Tanya Renjun malu malu.

"oh itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau mau jadi pacar ku?" ucap Jeno langsung pada inti. Sebenarnya Jeno sudah tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hatinya sedang kalut karena patah hati dan karena dia tidak bisa mengelak dari Jaemin akhirnya dia pasrah saja dengan takdir yang akan dia dapat setelah ini. Jeno sangat berharap Renjun menolaknya sehingga dia tidak perlu repot repot purapura suka dengan Renjun, dan akhirnya memutuskannya.

"iya… aku mau…" walaupun awalnya terkejut namun Renjun menerima pernyataan Jeno.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna masih belum berpihak pada seorang Lee Jeno, Renjun menerimanya. Yang artinya Jeno mau tak mau harus jadi pacar anak yang bahkan baru ia ketahui namanya beberapa detik yang lalu dari Jaemin. Saat itu juga Jeno berniat akan menjadi pacar Renjun selama beberapa hari setelah itu memutuskannya agar Jaemin tidak curiga. Dia juga akan malu jika ketahuan Jaemin kalau dia salah menaruh sticky note yang harusnya untuk Jaemin di saat Jaemin lebih dulu di tembak orang lain, mau di taruh mana muka tampannya ini.

"baiklah mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Sekarang kau boleh pulang, maaf tidak bisa mengantar mu karena aku ada ekskul basket setelah ini" ujar Jeno tanpa semangat sedikit pun.

"tidak papa, aku tau kau sibuk aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" Renjun memberikan sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat manis sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jeno.

"Tuhan… apa yang ku lakukan ini benar…" Jeno menoleh ke arah tempat Jaemin berdiri sebelumnya dan yang dia dapat hanya lah lorong kosong tanpa seorangpun berdiri di sana. "coba jalani saja Lee Jeno, toh setelah beberapa hari kau bisa langsung memutuskannya"

.

.

.

Malam ini Jeno menyuruh Haechan untuk main ke rumahnya, dia ingin bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Dan setelah Haechan mendengarkan cerita Jeno secara lengkap Haechan malah tertawa terbahak bahak.

"hey kenapa kau malah menertawakan ku!" Jeno melempar bantal ke wajah Haechan.

"habis kau bodoh sekali, sampai salah taruh sticky note dan parahnya kau malah menembak Renjun yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali" Haechan berusaha menahan tawanya, takut Jeno makin marah.

"iya iya aku bodoh! Puas kau!" Jeno membaringkan diri di kasurnya.

"jangan kesal begitu, Renjun anak yang baik kok dia juga cantik. Kau itu beruntung dia bisa menerima mu" ujar Haechan.

"beruntung apanya, yang ada malah sial! Tapi… kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jeno.

"tentu saja, anak sebaik dan se manis dia siapa yang tidak kenal. Oh aku lupa, pangeran sekolah kita yang di butakan oleh Na Jaemin tentu saja tidak mengenal sang Beauty in enigma Huang Renjun" Haechan melirik Jeno dengan tatapan menyindir.

"kau berlebihan! Apa yang special darinya? Jaemin masih lebih cantik dari nya, dan lagi untuk apa aku harus mengenalnya" sahut Jeno sewot.

"Renjun itu primadona sekolah, kau juga tidak akan menyesal mengenalnya dia itu anak yang sangat baik. Lagi pula bukankah sekarang dia pacar mu, jadi kau harus tau tentang dia kan? Meskipun hanya pura pura tapi akan lebih baik jika kau tidak memperlakukan Renjun secara semena mena"

"kenapa kau jadi ada di pihak Renjun? Yang teman mu itu aku atau dia?"

"aku memang teman mu, tapi aku tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan melukai perasaan orang sebaik Renjun. Ingat Renjun itu tidak salah apa pun di sini, yang salah itu kau jadi jangan berbuat hal yang buruk pada Renjun, jangan melampiaskan patah hati mu padanya, karma itu berlaku Jeno sebagai sahabat mu aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya" Haechan berkata dengan wajah yang serius.

"jangan menakut nakuti ku seperti itu. Toh aku berencana akan memutuskannya beberapa hari lagi, jadi tinggal menjaga jarak dengannya beberapa saat setelah itu memutuskannya, dan beres tidak ada yang sakit hati karena kita tidak memiliki kenangan atau apapun dalam hubungan kita" jawab Jeno enteng.

"jangan begitu… apa salah nya sih membuka diri dengan yang lain, itung itung untuk move on dari Jaemin juga kan. Cobalah untuk dekat dengan Renjun dulu, kalau memang dalam beberapa hari atau setidaknya dua minggu kau masih tidak suka dan tidak cocok dengan Renjun baru kau boleh memutuskannya"

Jeno terdiam sesaat memikirkan apa yang di katakana Haechan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenal Renjun lebih jauh, dan berusaha melupakan Jaemin, toh kalau memang tidak cocok dia bisa putus dari Renjun kapan saja.

"baik lah! Aku ikuti saran mu, aku akan coba dekat dengan Renjun dan berusaha melupakan Jaemin"

"nah itu baru sahabat ku pangeran sekolah Lee Jeno" Haechan melopat dan memeluk sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

.

.

.

 **Ke esokan harinya….**

 **Jam istirahat…**

Setelah bel berbunyi semua siswa tampak berbondong bonding keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin. Pelajaran Kimia selama 3 jam sungguh membuat perut keroncongan. Jeno pun merasakan hal yang sama, dia ingin segera mengisi perutnya kalau saja Haechan tidak menarik tangannya dengan brutal.

"Jeno-ah! mau kemana?" Tanya Haechan.

"ya mau ke kantin memang mau kemana lagi!" Jeno melepaskan Jeno dari lengannya.

"Jemput Renjun dulu di kelasnya, kalian bisa makan di kantin bersama. Kau ingat kan pembicaraan kita kemarin"

"iya iya dasar bawel! Kau seperti ibu ku saja" Jeno keluar dari kelas menuju kelas Renjun dan kelas Jaemin.

Di kelas Renjun, Jeno bisa melihat Jaemin dan Mark sedang duduk berdua di bangku dekat jendela. Mendadak hati Jeno jadi panas, dia sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Tanpa sadar Jeno termenung beberapa sasat di pintu kelas.

"Jeno-ssi? Hey Jeno-ssi?" Renjun yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di depan Jeno berusaha menyadarkan sang pangeran sekolah itu.

"o-oh ya?" Jeno tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ada apa Jeno-ssi ke sini?" Tanya Renjun.

"eum… aku ingin mengajak mu ke kantin bersama, kau mau?" Tanya Jeno yang di jawab anggukan antusias dari Renjun.

"baik lah ayo!" Jeno melirik kearah Jaemin dan Mark sekilas sebelum merankul Renjun dan membawanya ke kantin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jun kembali dengan FF Noren Chapter…**

 **Ceritanya masih seputar anak sekolah sih, soalnya mereka Juga masih kecil…..**

 **Jun mau ngucapin terimakasih sedalam dalamnya pada semua pihak yang sudah review di FF Noren nya Jun sebelumnya, karena kalian semua FF ini bisa tercipta….**

 **Jun berharap kalian tetep mau Review untuk kelansungan FF ini juga…..**

 **Dan jangan sungkan untuk kasih kritik dan saran ke Jun…**

 **Jangan lupa Fav dan Follow kalau bisa review yang agak panjangan#itumahloenyangelunjakjun#**

 **Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan, Jun masih baru di OTP NCT. Tapi Jun udah cinta banget ama couple JenoxRenjun, bagi Jun mereka harus di lestarikan agar makin eksis, karena sumpah moment mereka udah bertebaran di mana mana.**

 **Itu dulu yang mau Jun sampaikan…**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya…..**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pengumuman**

 **Untuk semua yang baca FF yang ini, Jun minta maaf karena FF yang ini salah post karena Jun kemarin salah ngepost jadi double. Jadi buat yang udah review dan baca yang ini kalau mau baca yang chapter dua udah Jun upload di FF satunya dengan Judul yang sama. Kalian tinggal cari di bio nya Jun dan cari FF dengan Judul "Salah Tembak" yang gak ada kata repost nya, yang ini akan Jun hapus segera agar tidak membingungkan. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Jun emang kemarin yang salah. Jun berharap kalian tetep support FF ini dan mari kita ramaikan OTP langka seperti Noren bersama.**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
